You and Me
by Deida
Summary: OCxSasu. High School fic. Sasuke meets the new girl and soon forms a connection. They have to hide their relationship from Sasuke's pyscho stalkers. But that gets harder and harder to do as time passes. Will they remain a secret, or will they become fact?
1. School: The First Day of Hell

Sekushi Ishi is my name. I am attending the local high school in my new home town of Konoha. I am fifteen years old. I am the new kid. I have short, choppy brown hair that is dyed blonde at the tips. My eyes are grey and I'm a twig.

I sat on the bus on my first day of school. I was the second to last to be picked up. There was only one seat left. I clenched my books and walked to the seat. Several people gawked that I dared to sit there. I ignored them and sat down.

The bus rumbled on to the last house. When the bus stopped, all the girls on the bus swooned. A guy my age with spiky black hair and black eyes and creamy skin got on the bus. He looked back at me, or rather, what should have been an empty seat. He stopped next to me. Even the driver was curious as to what the boy was planning to do.

"That's my seat." He stated simply in a snobish voice.

I stood up and let him pass. He sat next to the window. I sat back down. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again.

"We should be leaving now. I don't want to be late for class."

The pudgy driver nodded and drove off to school. I figured that he was a snob that was feared and respected.

He looked at me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I clenched my books tighter.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You are?" He offered me his hand. I looked at it, not knowing how rare an occurrence this was.

"Sekushi Ishi." I took his hand and shook it. I quickly released it and put my hand back on my books.

Sasuke looked at my books, "It seems we're going to have all the same classes."

"Oh." That was all I said.

I had no clue then, but that was a freak incident. It turns out that the Uchiha were the most popular, wanted, and accepted family. Only they preferred solitude and let very few in. Him talking to me meant allot. Not to offend, but it was like meeting kami in person.

We remained quiet untill the bus stopped. As we got off, he whispered in my ear, "Follow me, I'll show you to our classes."

I looked at him. He could have said that aloud, but he whispered it, and in such a sexy voice too. He walked into the building. I followed him close enough to not lose him, but far enough to make it so to not embarrass him with my presence. A blonde with sparkling blue eyes and tan skin ran up to him and started to chat with him.

"Naruto, this is," He looked and saw me trailing behind. He grabbed me so we were side-by-side, " Sekushi Ishi, the new girl. Sekushi, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at me. He shook my hand across Sasuke. We were like a human seat belt. We entered the first classroom. Sasuke led us to the back. We all sat at the table in a group. Sasuke took the book closest to me, my math book. I blushed as his hand brushed my jacket. He didn't see as he set the book in front of me. He flipped to the page we were on. I thanked him as the math teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, entered the class and began to lecture us. He told us to do two pages and raise our hands if we needed help.

I set to work. I put my hand to my head and began the problems. Naruto stared at his book in horror. Sasuke did his work grimacing. I leaned over to my left and helped Naruto when I was finished. We completed his last problem when the class was released.

"Thank you so much!! You are a life saver, Sekushi! Can you help me all the time?" Naruto looked at me sweetly.

"Sure, I geuss."

Sasuke grinned. I looked at him. He shook his head. I turned back to Naruto who was attacking my sleeve.

"What Naruto?"

"You wanna go over to Sasuke's with me after school? We have to do make up work, well I do, and it would be awesome if you could join us."

"Can you ask me that?" I looked at Sasuke.

"Tsk, this guy would never ask that! I had to just follow him home one day."

"Yeah, but you need parental conformation."

"Oh, well that is impossible. My parents are dead. They died a year ago. I was sent here to live with my aunt. She doesn't care what I do, so I can come over."

"Oh." It was now Sasuke's turn to say only that one word.

"I guess we're all orphans here." Naruto was sad for the first time.

I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder. He smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"I should warn you about my brother though. I'm not sure if he'll even be home, but if he is, well, you better be careful." Sasuke looked at me very seriously.

* * *

I do not own Naruto. This story was inspired by Kiwi Ninamori's "Brother's Can't Be Trusted". Read and Review.


	2. Oh, Brother

After school ended, Sasuke, Naruto, and I boarded the bus. The bus was cramped. Several people had to sit on other people. I was no exception. I sat on Sasuke's left leg and Naruto's right. When that started to hurt them, I moved to Sasuke's lap. I kept my head down to hide my blushing face. He just stared out the window. All the girls that saw were nothing short of pissed.

When the bus stopped at Sasuke's, I was so very relived. Naruto jumped off the seat. I slid off Sasuke onto the seat. I rushed off after Naruto. Sasuke followed me. We didn't look at each other the whole ride home.

The bus drove away. Sasuke let Naruto led the way to the house. Sasuke hung back with me.

"Sorry about earlier."

"Hm?"

"I brushed against...you. In math class. I didn't want a scene, so I ignored it."

"Oh, that! Its ok! Well, I mean I forgive you! Not that it happens and I'm used to it." I blushed. Could I be even stupider?

He smirked, reading my mind. He pulled a key from his pocket. We had arrived at the door without my noticing. Naruto was tapping his foot humming '_Yura Yura'._Sasuke opened the door and let us in. We took our shoes off. It seemed that Sasuke's brother still wasn't at home.

We entered the living room. Naruto jumped on the white couch. He turned on the large tv. He flipped it channel by channel. Sasuke kneed the back of his head and they started to fight. The tv stopped on a porno. I blushed the darkest I had all day.

"I guess I'll make us some snacks while Naruto starts his work. I saw the kitchen on my way in." I explained to Sasuke at his questioning expression, in a rush to leave the room.

He nodded as I entered the kitchen. I looked around to see what food they had. I made a salad for Sasuke and ramen for Naruto. They told me what foods they liked during lunch that day. I took the food to them and entered the kitchen to make something for me. The door opened and three people entered through the kitchen door. One looked like Sasuke, only older and with a long ponytail. One had spiky blue hair and reminded me of a shark. The other had a long blonde ponytail. The two said good-bye and left when they saw me.

Sasuke's brother looked at me. I had one leg on the counter in mid climb and the other was stretched across the counter behind me. My black poofy skirt was poofed up and I knew that he could see my black panties. I moved my leg to adjust my skirt. I lost my balance and fell. He caught me. I looked into his face. At first glance, it was cold and hateful. But I looked again and saw that it was kind and intelligent with sorrow.

He looked at me as Naruto ran into the kitchen because of my scream. Sasuke followed him. He froze when he saw his brother. I could feel him, as in the one holding me, tense up.

"Itachi, I see you aren't surrounded by your usual cloud of skanks."

"And I see that you finaly brought a girl over. I thought that you were gay."

Sasuke sighed, "There is a difference between bi and gay. But hell, you should know that better then anyone. If it has a hole, you'd fuck it."

"Brother, watch your language in front of ladies."

Sasuke snorted, "You're one to talk."

"Itachi, can we stay the night? Please?" Naruto jumped into the conversation.

"Of course. If you want to and have permission." Itachi spoke more to me then to Naruto.

I nodded, "Yeah, I already know that I can." I reached in to my bra and pulled out a letter, "My aunt signed this so she doesn't have to bother."

"That's awful! Why don't you tell anyone?" Itachi asked.

"Then I'd have to move to an orphanage. And who wants a teenager anyways?" I sighed.

"Why was that in your bra?" Naruto looked at me.

"No pockets."

"You could stay here with us." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke could tell his brother was planing something and didn't like it.

"Would that really be alright? I could, you'd let me?" My eyes got all shiny and sparkly at the thought.

"Of course."

"Yes!" I hugged him.

"You want me to set you down now...?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Sekushi Ishi!"

He set me down. I blushed lightly. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto grinned that he could stay the night.

I went back to the living room. I finished a few pages of Naruto's work for him because I was happy at Itachi's suggestion. I told him that I'd finish it later. We all sat down to watch tv. I sat between the Uchiha brothers. Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Naruto held the remote and flipped to the cartoon channel.

"Naruto, I don't think-" Itachi stopped talking as he saw me.

I was blushing. I looked at the tv and the hot males in the show. Itachi grabbed the remote, seeing Sasuke's torment. He changed it to a horror movie for Sasuke. We watched the movie and Itachi ordered us pizza for dinner.

* * *

Still don't own Naruto. Still inspired. This chapter has been rewritten ten times just about. I deleted the chapter I thought should be next. I rewrote each chapter up to four at least once. Please r&r.


	3. Seductive Advice

We sat at the table, eating our cheese pizza. I sat between the brothers yet again. I whispered my thanks to Itachi. He nodded and told me not to worry about it. Sasuke looked at me, and asked what we were talking about. Itachi told him it was none of his business.

Sasuke pouted in his own way. I smiled back at him. He looked away at the clock. His eyes widened. Itachi followed his eyes. He stood up and started to clean up the dinner. Naruto just kept on stuffing his face.

"I hate bedtime!" Naruto crossed his arms, eyeing the pizza with an unbelievable intense hunger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

I stood on tip-toe, "Uh, I need something to sleep in. Can I burrow a shirt Sasuke?"

He looked at me in hopeful shock, "Sure."

He led me back to his room. It was large with black walls and a red bed. A black dresser completed the room. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a long, formfitting shirt. I held it to me. It could cover me nicely, just above the knees. I nodded at him in thanks.

"Um, this is embarrassing, but could you help me?" I reddened.

His eyes widened and the faintest of blushes graced his face, "I'll try. I've never had to undress a girl before."

He stepped up behind me. He saw the lace binding my jacket. He untied it for me. It fell to the ground. I had a black tank top on underneath.

"You need help with that too?" He asked hopefully.

I laughed and removed the shirt. I put his shirt on. I slipped my skirt and bra off. I stood in front of Sasuke and looked him in the eyes.

"Sasuke, I...should tell you now, I don't think that I should stay here after tonight." I lost my nerve and shook my head.

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke looked at me and reluctantly opened the door. Naruto sulked in.

"I have to leave now." Naruto shook Sasuke's hand, hugged me, and left. Itachi looked in and bid us a good night. He told me that if I needed anything, to just ask him. I nodded. He closed the door.

Sasuke had started to change when Naruto left. He was in green sweat pants and a grey tee. He was already in bed. He patted the bed next to him. I got into the bed. He turned off the light. The lights hurt my eyes and I reached out blindly. I had bumped into a bump. I quickly withdrew my hand.

"Sorry. Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

I wrapped my leg around his legs. I put my arm around him. My head hovered above him. He moved his head up into a kiss. He backed away.

"I'm sorry Sekushi! I didn't mean to!"

I jumped up and resisted the urge to smack him. I ran to Itachi's room. I slowed when I opened the door. It creaked open like an old movie horror scene. Itachi was talking on the phone. He hung up when he saw me.

I sat next to him, teary-eyed. He held me in position that was both comforting and seducing. I stroked the hair that fell onto me. For a note, his hair was down.

"Your brother's an idiot! I just-"

"Its ok, tell me everything." He smiled welcomingly at me.

"I just tried to seduce him, but he backed off. I know he wanted me, I felt his erection. I could tell that we've been flirting all day. I really like him, but..."

"I understand. Do you want to leave? Because, I'd like it if you stayed. And if you do leave, you'll still have to deal with him at school. And if he likes you, you'll have blown your chance."

"You'd really let me stay, even knowing that I like your brother?"

He raised his brow, "Well, I'm sure that the feelings neutral."


	4. Inspiration and the Bus

I went to the bathroom after Itachi's inspiring words. I walked back out to see Sasuke. He was waiting for me. He looked extremely sad. I wondered if it was regret that he pushed me way. He walked over to me and put his hands over mine.

"We should sit down." Sasuke led me to the large dinning room.

After we sat, he began, "Sekushi, I hate to shatter your image of Itachi, but there are things you should know about him." Sasuke got sadder with each passing moment.

"It could not be so bad."

Sasuke looked at me grimly.

I said, bracing myself for the worst, "Tell me everything."

Sasuke said, "Itachi is, in short, a man-whore. He really would sleep with anything that has a hole. He's slept with most, if not all, of his school. He has a bet going with his friends that he could get a minor to fall for him and sleep with him. He also upped the bet for a virgin. Itachi's a total prick, you know how he was being a nice older brother? Well it was just an act. Naruto could tell you that, if he wasn't so dense."

"Sasuke, is this the truth, or are you just trying to get me for yourself? Cuz if its the later, you already have me." I blushed and looked down.

Sasuke put his fist under my chin and lifted my head up, "You should never be sad. I really do wish it was just jealousy, for your sake. But I have proof of all this. I've been recording Itachi's calls for the last few weeks now." He pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket. He pushed the play button.

I pushed the stop button, "I believe you. Even though we have just barely met, I trust you."

Sasuke leaned across the table, giving me the chance to stop him. He kissed me. I returned the kiss deeply, without force or tongue. Sasuke put his hand on my head and kissed me again. I stood up when we parted for air.

"We should go to sleep."

Sasuke nodded, clearly disappointed, yet relieved. He went to his room. I followed him.

Sasuke was, once again, already in bed. I smiled and crawled into bed grinning. My grin was drowned with no hope of survival compared to Sasuke's smirk. I lay down next to him, facing away. Sasuke had his arm and legs around me. But it was not in a gropy, molesting way. It was just cuddling. I fell asleep after a few words from Sasuke.

"If you feel poking, forgive me. And at school tomorrow, I think its best to hide our relationship. I know those people, trust me, its for the best. Oyasuminasai."

I woke up the next morning, my body almost completely covered by Sasuke. I smiled to myself, glad it was not at all a dream. Sasuke stirred when I tried to get out of bed. He tightened his grip around my waist and hugged me. I patted his hand. He released me and we got out of bed. I reached for my clothes, but he stopped me. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of overalls for me. He changed into a black tee with brown cargos. We overslept, so there wasn't enough time for a shower if we wanted breakfast.

We entered the kitchen. Itachi already had made us breakfast. He smiled when he saw us, arm-in-arm. Sasuke and I sat down to our breakfast of bacon omletts. We ate, talking over our classes. It turns out that we were both A students who took our work very much overly serious.

When we finished, Itachi took the dishes and cleaned them, having to leave an hour after us. Once Itachi was busy, Sasuke and I kissed. It was better then last night. We stood ad regained ourselves as we heard the bus roar into the driveway. I grabbed my stuff and went out the side door. I doubled around the bus to make it look like I had chased the bus here. Sasuke entered and told the driver to wait a minute. He nodded with uncertainty. Sasuke sat down at the window. I entered just before the bus pulled away.

I sat next to him, much to everyone's annoyance. My cover, if anyone asked, was that it was the only available seat. Unless there was an empty seat, I'll just say something else like I like the back. All true statements, but not the truth. The truth is Sasuke.

* * *

Oyasuminasai-Good night


	5. School: Hell's Not So Bad

Sasuke and I held hands discreetly on the bus. I wished that he wasn' t the last stop, because I wanted more time. We got off the bus when it stopped. We did all we could to stop from kissing all damn day.

Naruto greeted us in the hall. He was all a buzz with news. But he wasn't making any sense at all. Sasuke stepped on his foot. Naruto winced as he felt Sasuke's 'wake up call'. He slowed down, so I figured that that happened on a regular basis.

"Sakura just got beaten up by all the girls. They said that she was getting too close to you. Sakura is on the way to the hospital right now. She's a mess, poor thing."

With that, I realized why Sasuke wanted to keep us a secret. Those girls are nuts. I brushed his hand in thanks. He brushed my hand back, telling me that he got my message. The PA rumbled to life with the announcement that all the girls had to come to the auditorium, excluding me and all the other girls on the bus with me.

Naruto, Sasuke, and I walked to math class. We handed the teacher our work and sat down in the same seats as yesterday. Asuma-sensei gave us more work for today with the same instructions. We worked the exact same for the most part. Naruto was calmer, having me to help him. Sasuke and I were playing footsies. Class was exactly the same.

When we were excused for our next class, Naruto asked how it went last night. Sasuke and I looked at each other. We were saved an answer by the science teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi. She ushered us into class with a sweeping motion. We sat down in the back. Naruto sat at the desk in front of me. When the class was assembled, minus the girls involved in the beating, Kurenai took roll. She counted it to be even, the girls in trouble would not change the count.

"Class, it is partner time. All the classes, except for math, are having patner assignments. Who here are all in the same classes for the day?"

Sasuke and I raised our hands. Naruto had a different elective then us, but we were together for most of the day. Two others raised their hands. Kurenai-sensei nodded and put those two together. She put me and Sasuke together. Naruto was a little upset by it, but he had learned not to argue with the teachers.

Sasuke and I frowned, pretending to be pissed. We were truly ready to do cartwheels and flips. Well I was at any rate.

"Class, you will do an experiment...that you pull from this hat." Kurenai-sensei pulled out a worn baseball cap. Strips of paper were visible.

"Team Uchiha-Ishi, pick first." She pointed at us.

We both gulped, afraid that it was obvious about us and our relationship. We walked to her desk and stopped in front of her. Our backs were to the class.

"Pick two pieces. Then sit down and discuss which one you want to do. At the end of class, I will ask for your final answer." She addressed the class.

Sasuke picked one piece and I another. We sat down without looking at our strips. When our nerves settled, we looked. Mine said 'volcano'. Sasuke's said 'anatomy'. We wanted to bust out laughing at the irony. But we knew that it meant dissecting and such. I flat out told him that I couldn't handle that stuff in real-life. Volcano was easily our project. Others had a hard time picking their project. Naruto and his partner, Hinata Hyuuga I think her name was, were in one of heavier debates. She would have said yes to which ever one, I knew that by the way she was looking at Naruto, but Naruto could not make up his mind.

When the end of class came, only half the people were satisfied with their choices. And Naruto had to have Hinata pick in the end. She chose the anatomy. Just about everyone looked at her strangely. I gave her her props for picking that. Even if Sasuke got on his hands and knees and begged, I still would not do it. I would consider it if it was in front of the class or a video camera though. Just kidding! Not really, I mean it.

We went to literature after that. This time, we sat in the front. The teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was running a few minutes late. Sasuke told me that he was late for everything. Kakashi-sensei entered the class holding a book to his side. I couldn't see the title, but I saw that the book had an 'not for under eighteen' warning label. Kakashi-sensei sat at his desk. He read the notice of science teams and looked around for all the people already assigned partners.

"All those who were partnered in science, raise their hands and move next to your partner." He read his book while the class obeyed.

"Hm, so are the left-overs." He set the book down and marked the page, "Well, decide amongst yourselves, left-overs."

They played twenty-one to partner up. Naruto got partnered up with Hinata's cousin, Neji. He was a year older, but he came at an odd time and was held back for lack of credits.

"Sit next to your partner for the next five weeks. Team-lit is the shortest because we, as in the staff and not myself, don't want to over-load your puny little heads. Joking." He said that in a way made it clear he was not joking.

"You have to write a story, two poems, and an essay on your partner. The essay will be singular, based on your time together. The poems are any format and subject, but must be written together. The story is also together and must be five-hundred words or more. Title does not count. Start brainstorming." He started to read again.

Sasuke and I thought about how to handle this. He decided he'd write a poem and I'd write one. Then we would combine it and do the same again. For the story, he'd write up a rough draft. I would do the same. We would pick the better one and use it. Then who's ever was chosen would re-write it with suggestions from the other. Then the other would type it up.

It was finally lunch time. We, being Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and I, stood at the phone. Sasuke tying to call to get Itachi to give them a ride. He told Sasuke no. Sasuke put me on the line. Itachi told me that he was busy prepping for a test and couldn't leave. I told him that Sasuke might be coming over to my house. He laughed and hung up. Hinata tried her father. He told her to make Neji give her a ride. I called my friend who I lived with. My aunt was just for legal purposes. I informed that I was bring a friend over. I hung up as Neji walked over to us.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to lunch." It was clear that he was pissed about having to drag us around. I felt bad for Hinata and Naruto for having to put up with him.

We went to a ramen joint close to school. Naruto ordered us all a bowl of miso ramen, his favorite. Neji stayed quiet the whole time. He was either staring at Sasuke or just looking around the area. It really bothered me. Only Hinata noticed his behavior. When we finished Neji took us back to school.

All five of us went to the gym. We had P.E. after lunch. Hinata and I went to the girls locker room to change.

"We haven't been introduced, I'm Sekushi Ishi." I held out my hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She so quiet and shy, it was both cute and a little frightening. She shook my hand.

We changed into our uniforms of black short-shorts and black tank tops. Hinata wore a black hoodie over her shirt. We made small talk the whole time. We walked into the field where the boys stood in black sweats and black tank tops. Sasuke wore a hoodie, but left his unzipped. The other boys hooted and whistled when they saw me. Sasuke glared at them. I smirked.

The P.E. sensei, Anko Mitarashi, ran out to greet us. She had one hand on her hip and the other held out. She yelled out our teams.

"OK, maggots, its time for the course of it. You will do what I tell you, when I tell you. At the end of the year, you will show me a routine that you have made with your partner." Her chest bounced wildly with every other word she spoke.

The year was almost over for a quick note.

For the first day, she ran us through stretching and bending and jumping. She sent us off before the class was over. We all changed back into our clothes. My shirt fit a little bit loser already. But then again, the shirt was Sasuke's and my boobs had been stretching it out for the past two days or so.

I met Sasuke in our final class, home EC. we sat down together in the back. The teacher, Iruka-sensei, was waiting for us all. When the class was full, he called out teams. He gave us the parenting assignment. Pretty much everyone knew the assignment. Actually, only Naruto was surprised. As in gym, we were boy-girl. The class got our 'babies'. Some people got eggs and some flour. Sasuke and I got both. We looked at Iruka-sensei and I raised my hand even though he was next to me.

"Yes, miss Uchiha?" He laughed at his little joke. I blushed deeply and felt several eyes throw razor-sharp daggers.

"Why do we have two?"

"Because, Sasuke is a super god! Any one would definitely have more then one child with him." One of the girls said loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Were Sasuke less then himself, he would have blushed from embarrassment. But from his years of practice, he ignored the comment.

"To make the project more believable. There are such things as twins. And you and Mr. Uchiha are both easily going to pass, so I added a bit of a challenge."

I looked at the sack of flour and the egg. This was already going to be harder then it should be. I wanted to show that I could be a good mother, but I also didn't want to scare Sasuke off. This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

Sorry for the insanely long chapter. I wanted to get one whole day of school in, so it took about 2,000 words. My longest chappy yet. Read and Reveiw!


	6. Places Better Then Heaven

Sasuke was about to get on the bus. He had the egg in his hand. I held the flour on my hip and held him back. He looked at me. I nodded to a white corvette. A blonde with long pig tails and large breasts sat in the drivers seat and waved us down. I smiled and ran over to her. Sasuke slowly followed me. I could tell he was eyeing my ass. I opened the door and put my books in.

I grabbed Sasuke's wrists and dragged him to the car. I slid behind the driver and sat the flour sack next to me. I buckled it in, seeing that Iruka-sensei was behind us. Sasuke waved to him and got in the car, cradling the egg. My friend laughed at us and started to drive away.

"Butt out Tsunade!" I blushed, Tsunade was not going to give me an easy time.

"Well, I could, but-"

"I won't." We finished together.

Sasuke looked back at the school. Judging that we were far enough away, Sasuke put his hand on my thigh. I blushed and my spine tingled. I grabbed his hand and returned the favor. Tsunade looked at us.

"You still wanna go? Or do you just wanna go home and fondle each other?" She was trying to suppress her laughter.

I scoffed at her, "Like you and Jiraiya haven't done worse! Need I remind you of the nudiest beach?"

"What? I didn't know there was a nudist beach near here." Sasuke looked at me, thinking I wasn't as innocent as I looked.

"Well, I personally wasn't there, but this one and her boyfriend-" I pointed to Tsunade.

"That creep is _not_ my boyfriend..." She grumbled.

"Whatever. Jiraiya and Nade, they made it into one, long story short."

"So how'd you two met?" She said, changing the subject.

"This is the person I stayed with last night. Well, him and his older brother..." My voice drifted off.

Sasuke tightly clenched my hand. I looked apologetically at him.

"Two guys? Well, you're more ambitous then I ever would have thought possible."

"Not like that!" I reddened.

"Wait, Jiraiya...Do you mean Naruto's guardian Jiraiya?" The bulb flashed to life over his head.

"Yes, that Jiraiya." Tsunade said shortly with incredible wrath.

"So, where are we going?" Sasuke looked at me.

I twiddled my fingers, "I know we should start with our work, but I want to have some fun first."

Sasuke put his head on my shoulder after moving the flour on the floor. I wrapped my arm around him. We sat like that until the car slowed to a stop at an old clock tower.

I got out of the car as Tsunade put the roof on and the windows up. Saske followed me.

Tsunade locked the car and turned to us, "You two lovebirds have until seven. I have some things to do until then. Be good, and try not to knock her up will ya?" She smiled and left before either of us could protest.

Sasuke looked around, seeing that we were alone 100, he blushed. I grabbed his hand and led him inside. It was just wooden walls and and supports. The inside was like a secret getaway. There was a small man-made pond and flowers everywhere that the eye could see. It was girlie, but peaceful and perfect at the same time. I turned back to an amazed face.

"This is my special place where I go whenever I have trouble, want to be alone, and relax. Only Nade and you know about it now. This is, in my mind, the last connection bettween my parents and me." I smiled around the area, at their unseen spirits.

Sasuke just nodded, words completely lost. I looked at him and dragged him back outside. I showed him around our surroundings. All the people there knew me and I them. This was my happy life, my good life. Sasuke, even just being dragged around was having a good time. The vibe here was highly infectious.

* * *

To the one reveiw so far, cheers! Thank you so much for the reveiw and I'm glad that you liked it!

No Naruto to be owned here. Maybe next door.

And Tsunade's words to Sasuke, " try not to knock her up", is a pun. If you read any of my Sasuke stories, he always becomes a daddy in them, either naturally, or he gets his brother's kids.


	7. Blackmail

Sasuke and I exited the dark theatre. We just finished watching some kissy-kissy movie that made us both want to puke. Tsunade was waiting for us in her corvette. She drove us to her place so we could stay there for the night.

"Jiraiya's going to be here in a few minutes. If I'm not back by two, you have my written permission to drive and look for me."

Tsunade threw me the keys and parked her corvette. A horn honked and Jiraiya rolled up in a beaten, green, piece-of-shit Honda. Tsunade ran over to him and waved to us. She got into the passenger's seat and they drove away.

I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I stepped inside and set my stuff on a table next to the door. Sasuke followed me and looked around the middle-class home. Now he had seen all the classes of upper, middle, and lower. He set his stuff next to mine.

"So are we alone?" Sasuke looked at me.

"Yes."

"Have you ever seen the whole house?"

"No...But with Jiraiya as her fuck-buddy, I'm not sure that I want to."

"What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"I crash on the couch. There is a guest bedroom though."

"The couch is just fine."

I rolled my eyes, "I bet it is. Sasuke, wanna explore with me?"

"Excuse me? Explore you?" He shook his head in confusion.

"With me. I'm curious about the place, now that you mention it." I looked at him.

"Why not? But please don't say the name, it makes it sound childish."

"Whatever."

I showed him the house that I had seen. Then we snooped around. We found nothing of interest except for a camera, a whip, some slutty costumes, and a box of unmarked videos. We went back to the living room. I grabbed my books and sat on the couch. Sasuke did the same.

"You know this isn't good for your posture?"

"Yeah, but there really isn't a good place to study around here if you haven't noticed."

We did our work in silence for a few hours. We stopped at nine. It was my stomach that was the signal. I held it and stood up. I walked into the kitchen while Sasuke continued to work. I got a small plate of strawberries and set them on the counter. Sasuke walked up behind me and grabbed my ass. I looked back at him and started to cut the sweet treat. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I cut. I painfully ignored him and went about my work.

Finally it was too much. I set the knife down. I turned around with my head down. My palms were pressed into the counter to keep me rooted. Sasuke placed his left hand on my cheek. His right remained on my waist. We slowly inched our way toward each other. Just before we made contact, our want about to blow up the universe, the phone rang. I wanted to ignore it, but I knew in my heart of hearts that I had to answer it.

I, with all the reluctance possible, pushed Sasuke aside and went to the phone. It was Tsunade and she was drunk. But she was sober enough to tell me she needed me to pick her up. I hung up the phone just before she finished her slurred call. I walked to the front door and pulled the keys from my pocket without looking at Sasuke. He followed me, having heard the call.

We got into the corvette and drove to the bar in awkward silence. I parked when we got there. Sasuke and I split up to find Tsunade.

"Be careful, she is a mean drunk with a nasty punch." I warned him before we parted.

I found her in the women's bathroom, on her knees, puking into the toilet. When she finished, I led her back to the corvette. I saw Naruto walking by with Hinata. I called out to them guiltily. They stopped an walked over to me. Tsunade had passed out in the seat.

"Hinata, can you please drive her home and come back here for me? Please, I wouldn't ask, but I have something I need to do first."

"I...I...Uh...Umm...OK."

"Thank you! I owe you big time!" I hugged her, gave the keys to Naruto and ran off to find Sasuke.

It was a bit frightening to wander around all those drunks alone, but still manageable. I walked around the bar, asking the more sober of the patrons. I heard not of Sasuke, but of what sounded like Neji. I ran to the men's bathroom with whistles and catcalls behind me. But I didn't care what I saw, I needed to find Sasuke! I skid to a halt outside the bathroom door and wrenched it open. Sasuke was inside, knocked out, leaned against the sink with his pants down and Neji about to end him.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled and ran for Sasuke.

"Well now, why would you care?" He stood back.

I held Sasuke up on my shoulder and blushed.

"Oh? Is the wittle goth girl his girlfriend?" He spoke in baby-talk.

"Shut up! That is none of your business."

"Then is he just a booty-call that you wish more from?"

"None of your business." I repeated, looking away.

He noticed, "I bet that the females at school would _love _the chance to congratulate you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Now, now, I thought you would know me better by _now! I thought you were smart..."_ He emphasized the last sentence.

"You're going to hold this above us and blackmail us. And if you get bored or are unsatisfied, you'll blab to those those crazy bitches."

"Very good! Yes. I'll let you two talk it over today. I expect my verdict at school tomorrow." He walked away just as Sasuke awoke.

_

* * *

_No Naruto ownership...Sorry for the wait. Other stories, ya know? I was planning on making Neji rape Sasuke, but I unfortunately did not have the heart to do it. Not yet at least. But don't hod your breath on a NejSas rape scene.


	8. Just Another Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Please Review.

* * *

Sasuke looked at me in confusion. I shook my head as he looked around our surroundings. He raised his eye at me. I read his mind and looked at him angrily.

"You're just trying to make me look like a hussy, aren't you? Well, sorry to disappoint, but nothing doing. And even if I were going to, I would no do it in a public mens' room! You jerk." I was tired and getting grumpy, not to mention my hormones still wanting him from back in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm just tired and I'm still a little lustful from earlier in the kitchen. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"So what happened?"

"Well, all I know is that Hinata and Naruto are driving Tsunade home and coming back for us, Neji tried to have his way with you, but I stopped him, and now he's blackmailing us. He's giving us until school to figure out if we want to fess up to the school, or if we want to play his game."

"And when is Hinata and Naruto expected?"

I looked at my watch, "A few more minutes, we should wait outside."

Sasuke was fine, a little shaken by my news, but fine nonetheless. We walked to the outside of the bar to wait. Out of virtually nowhere, I kissed Sasuke. It was just a simple peck on the cheek. I turned away blushing as the lights of the corvette flashed before us. Sasuke and I entered the car. Naruto was asleep, sporting a large black-eye.

"Thank you so much Hinata! I'll drive you both home, kay?" I smiled and switched places with her.

I kept my word and drove Hinata and Naruto home. When Naruto was at home, Sasuke moved to the front seat with me. I drove us home to Tsunade's. I parked the corvette and turned to Sasuke. We stayed in the car.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

"Why? Aside from almost being anal-raped, this was a pretty good day. But even that wasn't so bad, cause you were there."

"You're just saying that."

"Maybe, but I feel bad. You're right, whenever something happens, I always look at you like you you lied about your innocence. I'm sorry for not believing you, but to me, living with a lair like Itachi, trust is hard to give, even to those I care deeply about."

Sasuke kissed me on the lips. My hand slackened and my head fell back. I was asleep. Sasuke was not sure how much I had heard. I heard his whole confession, but was just too tired.

I woke up as the sun poked into the room, casting a pinkish light. Sasuke was still asleep, breathing softly on my neck. His arm was tenderly encircling my waist. A lock of my hair was held in his hand. I put my hand over his and smiled. I gently stole from his grasp and went to make breakfast. He turned around and faced the couch when I left.

I set the eggs and rice on a plate to cool. The smell wafted from the kitchen to Tsunade's room and the living room. It was caught in the nose and woke up the dreamers. They groggily sat at the table. I split the meal three-ways. I sat next to Sasuke. I pretty much fed him a mixture of eggs, rice, and tongue. I ate mine when he was full. I washed the dishes when he left to take a shower. I took mine while he was getting dressed. He spoke to me through the bathroom door about what we should do.

"I think that to them, he should just go with it and neither confirm or deny us. We should tell Naruto and let Neji have his fun, as long as its not too bad." Sasuke sounded as though he had thought it over long and hard.

"Alright." I called out to him. I left the bathroom in a pair of red bondage pants, a black halter, and a hoodie tied to my waist. He looked at me in awe, I think.

Tsunade yelled at us to get to the bus stop. We got our stuff and ran out the door. We stood talking as the bus pulled up. Luckily, Tsunade's house was the first stop. We got on the bus and sat in the back. He held hands on the ride to school. It was wonderful.


	9. Party At The Uchiha House pt 1

Neji was waiting for us when the bus pulled to a stop. We walked with him to class.

"Think about it?" He knew that we had our answer.

"Yes, we'll play along." I said out of the corner of my mouth.

He smiled and told us we'd continue this during break.

During break, we waited for Neji. Naruto was waiting with us. He was shocked into silence. Sasuke had told him about us on our way out of class. I was too busy trying to hide my chest. After he told Naruto, he grabbed my hand.

"Would you please stop that? You look great. Too great." Sasuke glared at Naruto, who had checked me out during class.

"He wasn't the only one. And it's not that, I'm just used to being covered is all."

"Then why did you wear that shirt?"

"I was trying to look sexy for you, and I wanted to make it look like I was single."

"If it bugs you, put your hoodie on." Nartuo spoke for the first time.

"You already look sexy, you don't need to flash it out." Sasuke held my hand.

I smiled and kept walking. Neji was waiting for us at the soda machine.

"What do you want?"

"So many things, but all in due time. I think that I want a raging party, tonight, at the Uchiha's. I'm sure your brother knows about her?" Neji raised his brow.

"Fine. You're just lucky its Friday." Sasuke snapped.

"I suggest that you two ditch to get everything ready before six."

Sasuke and I looked at each other in horror. We'd never ditched school before. But it was either our records or my life. Luckily, Sasuke agreed that my life was worth more. We nodded and asked Naruto to keep it all quiet. He merely nodded, still too shocked to do much.

Sasuke and I left the school. No one saw us even looking at the door. Ditching was easier then we'd have thought. But with no vehicle, we had to take the shoelace express. But we didn't mind too much. we walked around town and bought all kinds of things. We took it all to Sasuke's and started to set it up. Itachi didn't have school that day, but he was out somewhere. We just hoped he didn't come back. Just when we finished, Neji turned up with ninety-nine percent of the student population.

"Well, this looks to be a good party. But don't think this is over. By the end of this night, who knows if you even will have a relationship to hide." Neji smirked evilly.

"You underestimate us." I spoke out boldly, even if I myself wondered.

Neji walked away. The door crashed open and Itachi and a bunch of his college buddies burst in through the kitchen door. From the looks of it, they were either drunk, stoned, or both. Sasuke and I ran over to them.

"Whatcha two doing here? I thought you two were going to be at her place tonight."

"That was last night." I said gently, helping him up.

"Oh. What's the party for?"

"Blackmail."

Neji walked up to Sasuke, Itachi, and I. Itachi's friends had ran off to join the other party-goers.

"This is perfect. I was looking for someone for the next part, but you should do."

"And why would I want to help my brother?"

"Actually, its me. Neji found out about us, and now he's threatening to tell the girls at our school...Those girls are crazy. They just put some girl Sasuke barely knows into the hospital. If they find out about me being his girlfriend, they will kill me."

"Yeah. The girls there during my time in high school almost killed my girlfriend. She just barely got away. She is now in the witness protection program."

I looked at him in horror. He shrugged apologetically. Sasuke was getting ticked off. It seemed he was jealous of his brother and I.

"Can we just move on with it?" Sasuke showed his annoyance in his voice.

Neji laughed, "Uchiha, you'll be sorry you asked that. If her merely talking to him pisses you off, you'll love this next part. I know I will."

I looked at Neji in disgust.

"I want you, the older Uchiha brother, to make out with, and feel up, her, the girlfriend." Neji pointed at us in turn.

"What?! No." I nearly screamed.

"No? You sure? I could tell the girls..." He nodded at a passing girl who was too drunk to pay us heed.

I looked at him with the deepest loathing. I turned to Sasuke for an answer. With great reluctance, he shook his head, telling me to go through with it. Itachi crawled over to me, from his spot that he took on the floor when we started to talk, and pushed me down. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's 'skill'. Itachi loomed over me. I could tell that he both enjoyed this and felt awful for putting me in this position.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so only I could hear him.

He bent down on top of me. He put his hand on my check to comfort me. It did, but just a little. He gently lowered his head and kissed me. His hand left my check and came to rest on my boob. He squeezed it out of habit. He kissed me again. To his great surprise, and mine as well, I opened my mouth. His tongue slid into my mouth.

"Keep watching Sasuke." Neji said over us.

I quickly closed my mouth when I heard Neji's voice. Itachi was one second before me to react. He looked up and removed his hand, but stayed on me. Neji thought for a second and then smirked. I could no see Sasuke, as he was behind his brother.

"I want you to fuck her."

* * *

Cliffhangers are just so much fun to write! Review please?


	10. Party At The Uchiha House pt 2

"Fine." Sasuke said with hate.

"Don't I get a say in all this?" Itachi looked at Neji.

"Like you care! You can win that bet of yours now."Sasuke said scathingly.

I was about to respond, saying that I was still a virgin and wanted to remain that way, but Itachi stopped me by kissing me again. He took his hair down. It fell around our heads. He started to kiss my face. Everywhere but my lips. I wanted to scream out for him to stop, but at the same time, I wanted him to continue. Itachi moved down and started to kiss my neck. I turned it, so he could kiss it better. My hands clenched the carpet.

He put his hands on my shoulders. He lifted my neck and untied my shirt. He set my head back down. He bit my lower lip. I opened my mouth to moan. He was s fast, he covered my mouth in his own. His tongue danced around my mouth, exploring it, dominating it. My tongue joined his in dance.

He slipped his hands under my shirt. He moved his hands over the top of my bra. He started to unfasten it. I snapped back to realization. I stopped kissing him and squirmed from his grasp. I pushed him off and crawled over to Sasuke.

"No! I'm not ready. And even if I was, I want Sasuke." I hugged him, my shirt in danger of exposing my bra.

I clung to him. He held me, smiling. Itachi left. I really couldn't see that well though, my view blocked by Sasuke. I was on the verge of tears.

"Well, you get to pass this one. But next time, count your blessings." Neji got up and left.

Sasuke looked at me.

"Are you OK?"

"I guess so."

"Did you really mean it?"

I looked at him, "Yes. I really do."

"I feel the same way about you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Sasuke, if you want to...I think I'm ready..." I blushed.

"If you are, then so am I." He picked me up.

He carried me to his room. Sasuke set me on his bed. He sat at the foot of his bed after locking the door. He bent over me and started to undo my pants. He slid them off my body to expose a pair of black lace thongs. He slid the shirt over my head. A matching black bra was all that covered me now. He unfastened his own pants and removed his shirt. He climbed on top of me.

He started to kiss my neck. His hands began to rub my side. He slid his boxers off. He slowly striped my thong. He unfastened my bra at the same time. He bent over my navel and began to kiss it. He went lower and lower down. My hands squeezed the sheets lifeless. He reached my vagina. He traced it with his index finger. He licked my navel back up to my neck. He roughly entered me as he did so.

I screamed out. He started to suck on my neck. He lifted my left thigh over his shoulder. I screamed even louder. He let out a moan and slid out. He moved his penis to my mouth. I opened my mouth questioningly. He shoved it in. I started to bob my head. He pulled us both into a siting position. He placed one of his hands on my head, guiding me. His other had was inside me. He started to moan out loudly. I took his member out and started to rub it in my hand.

He cam all over the place. We both fell down and panted. I lay next to him and whispered, "I love you."

"You get that Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked to the closet.

"Yep." A muffled voice called out.

I jumped up, "What?"

"Still here? Itachi's girl ran off sooner then this. Guess I can explain it now...I used you. The Uchiha have done this for years. We get the new girl to fall for us, get them to think the other girls in school will kill them if they find out about us, pay a friend to 'blackmail' us, nail the girl, get another friend for proof, tell her, post it all over, and utterly humiliate the girl. In this case, I was lucky enough to land a virgin with a hot rack. Still filming?"

I put my clothes on, and as soon as Sasuke was finished, I ran from the room. How could I have been so stupid? People laughed at me as I ran past, tears streaming down my face. I ran from the house. I stopped at the road. A car stood waiting for me. It was Itachi.

"Here to make it worse? You jerk!"

He looked down, "That's what I meant when I said sorry. I didn't want to hurt you...I'm so sorry. Can I explain myself to you?"

I was so depressed and thought it couldn't get worse, "Fine."

I got in the car next to him. He drove to the library and parked outside.

"Sekushi, I really am sorry about what he did...What we all did. When I said 'witness protection program', I really meant mental hospital. I felt so bad, I tried to find her to make it better. But she was too disturbed to even get visitors. I kept trying to see her, so they finally let me see her. I still visit her to this day. That's where I was earlier today. I just can't believe I let Sasuke do the same to you. I really don't know why I let him. When I met you, I wanted to warn you, but I held out faith...I really am sorry. Sekushi, I want to ask your forgiveness, but I won't. I don't deserve it. None of us do. I'm so sorry! I really am an awful person...I deserve to die." He started to cry.

I patted his upper arm. Though limited, I felt pity for him. He looked at me.

"Itachi, against my better judgement, I forgive you. But no one else. I think that you deserve it, you at least tried to make amends. I forgive you."

He smiled weakly and drove me home.


	11. Confessions and Study

I laid down at Tsunade's. I was curled up on her lap, crying. She was patting my head. I had just finished telling her what had happened.

"Sekushi, I'm so sorry dear...If I was a better friend, I'd have looked into it better. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. You did nothing wrong."

"So you want to stay home?"

"Could I?"

A beep went off behind us. Someone was E-mailing us. We both stood and walked over to the computer. It was for me. It was from Itachi. I sat down and told her that I wanted to read this alone. She nodded uncertainly but did as I requested. I clicked on the letter and opened it. It read:

Sekushi,

I just wanted to tell you, the video has been posted a few minutes ago. I tried to ask him to not post it, but he did. I'd stay away from the video circuit for several months if I were you. E-mail for a few. I'd really just ignore the Internet for about ten or eleven months to be safe. As for school, I talked to my school head, and if you wanted, you could get your diploma in a few weeks and start college the next day. Or if you think you're ready now, he set up several tests to let you get your diploma on Monday, and if you pass, you could start college on Tuesday. Unfortunately, you'd have to spend allot of time with me, cause you'd be my responsibility. That is the down side.

Itachi.

The mouse hovered over the reply button. I clicked it. I began to write back.

Itachi,

Alright, I think I'll accept your second offer. Could you come to where you dropped me off at to help me study? My friend, Tsunade will be here, as it's her house. Thank you, for doing this for me. And for warning me. Thank you.

Sekushi.

I sent the message. He replied that he'd be here in about thirty minutes. I told Tsunade and looked down. I was a mess. I ran to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Tsunade, who had most of my clothes in her room, got me a black long sleeved shirt with grey sweat pants. I got out of the shower and put the clothes on. I was brushing my teeth when there was a knock on the door. I spit the toothpaste out into the sink and rinsed my mouth. I walked to the living room, my hair was still wrapped up in a towel. Tsunade walked up behind me and removed the towel. I blushed at Itachi who had several books in his arms.

"Sorry, but we'll have to study on the couch..." I pointed to the couch.

"That's fine." He sat down and set the books on the table.

I sat down next to him. He had a list of my grades and what all I needed to work on.

"You should pass no problem! These are better then my grades, and I passed with a nearly perfect score." He smiled.

We set to work on math first. We worked from seven in the morning to ten at night with only one break. We covered all the classes I would need to pass. When it was ten, he started to pack up all the books.

"I'll come back tomorrow with practice tests. Is that OK?" He looked more at Tsunade then anyone.

She rubbed her temples, "Yeah, but I have plans, so you two will be here alone for most of the day. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, I can." I said.

"You don't have to worry." He said.

Tsunade glared at him harshly, trying to see if he'd crack. He didn't so she nodded.

"It's late, so I'll walk you to your car." I stood up and opened the door.

He walked out to his car. I helped him put the books in his car. when that was done, he turned to me.

"I should tell you now, if, no, when you pass, you will have to share a dorm room with me. Is that alright with you?"

"To be honest, I kind of figured we'd have to share a room when you said that I'd your responsibility."

"So its OK?"

"Yeah. I should be honest with you, at the party, the only reason I pushed you off, was..." I looked down, about to cry, "My loyalty. I really wanted you to continue, but my loyalty stopped me. But knowing now that it was a sham, I really do want you to know how I feel. You were always there to help me. You still are. Even if you don't return my feelings, I want to be your friend, and if I pass, your roommate. But I promise you, no funny stuff, unless I'm smashed."

I ran back to the house before he could respond. Or at least, I tried. His hand grabbed my elbow. He pulled me back against the car. He wanted me to hear what he was going to say. He put his forehead against the car and turned his mouth toward my ear.

"Sekushi, I want you to know, I do feel awkward around you...I'm nineteen, you're only fifteen...It's illegal for us. But at the same time, I really do have feelings for you. I was jealous of my brother for getting to be near you, I'll admit. I want to just be near you, to speak to you. To be able to touch you, even just shaking your hand, it makes me so damn happy. Looking at you smile makes me want to smile, seeing you sad makes me want to kill the bastards that hurt you, even my brother. I really do like you..." He turned away.

"Itachi..." I reached my hand out.

"Sekushi Ishi, get your little ass in here now!" Tsunade yelled out to me.

I ran to her and looked back at Itachi get in his car and drive away before she slammed the door. She shook her head.

"I should cancel on Jiraiya, I don't trust him. He's trying to do the same thing to you!"

"Tsunade, don't cancel on Ji-ji. I'll be fine. Trust me."

She rolled her eyes. I patted her upper arm. She sighed and started to make dinner. I helped her. We sat down and ate our miso soup. I made us grape natto for desert. After we cleaned the dishes, we went to bed. In the middle of the night, I crawled into bed with her like a child who had a bad dream. She woke up first, a freak incident. She made me left-overs for breakfast and got ready. When she exited the shower, I had finished my breakfast. I got in the shower while she ate. I dressed in a dark purple dress.

* * *

Thank you for the review. I have the next chappy planed, so read it! Please review!


	12. Food Fight

Before Tsunade left, she turned to me.

"We need some food, do you think you could go shopping?"

"Oh, sure."

She gave me some money and left after hugging me. I decided to wait for Itachi before I left. He showed up about ten minutes after Tsunade left. I answered the door.

"Could you please take me food shopping before we study?"

"Sure." That was a first for him, I could tell by the look on his face.

We got into his car. It was kind of awkward and silent at first. We only spoke when we parked outside the store.

"So, ah, abut last night..." I started.

"It's Ok, you don't need to finish."

"No, I do. I really do. Itachi, you're the only person I feel comfortable around. I can tell, at least I hope, that you won't hurt me. But please tell me if you plan on it before I continue."

"No, I would never want to hurt you. I'd rather see my brother dead then you hurt, to be perfectly honest."

"I believe you, and you should know that after what happened, trust means more then anything to me. Itachi, I want to be with you. Would you allow that?"

"I want to, but our age..."

I put my finger over his lips. I smiled at him and leaned over so my mouth was over his ear.

"Did that stop you at the party? No, so don't let it now."

I moved back and got out of the car. He followed me into the store. I got a cart and started to push it. Itachi walked next to me, his arm around my waist. I smiled while I shopped. But just as I reached for the last item on my list, I bumped into a familiar face.

"Sasuke." I said shortly.

"Little brother." Itachi removed his arm.

"What are you two doing here?" He looked at us.

"Like you care." I said.

"Why are _you _here? Itachi asked him.

"Sekushi, I wanted to say, I feel bad. I went to the hospital and visited with Itachi's girl, and I don't want to be responsible for that happening to you...And I felt bad, immediately after I did that to you. I really do like you. Could you even consider giving me another chance?" He ignored his brother.

"It's too late, I moved on." I said shrugging.

Both brothers looked at me. The one I stood next to smiled. The one I stood facing frowned. Itachi and I walked away with the item I came for. We paid for our items and left the store. We found Sasuke waiting by the car.

"What do you want Sasuke?! What?" I asked hysterically.

"Isn't clear?" He crossed his arms.

"Sasuke, your upsetting her. If you don't want your ass kicked in public, I suggest you leave." Itachi said dangerously.

I knew that Sasuke was in for it. Sasuke refused to leave. He just walked over to me and tried to grab my hand. I turned away. Itachi charged at his brother. He knocked him on the ground and started to slug his face. I let Itachi punch him a few times before I stepped in.

"Itachi, stop. You made your point."

He just kept punching his brother. I tried to pull him off. Itachi stood up, dragged by me. He kicked his brother a few times and helped me put the food in the car. We drove back to Tsunade's. I put the food in away while he calmed down. I sat on the couch when I finished. He sat next to me.

"Thank you, Sekshi."

"No, what we did was wrong, but I'm the thankful one. Hopefully he won't tell about us."

"Unlikely, for several reasons."

"I hope so. But at any rate, this does prove that you were telling the truth. So it makes me happy for that much. But promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that next time, you won't fly off the handle. You were a bit scary."

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

"Do you promise me?"

"All right, I promise to try."

He pulled the tests out of his pocket. They were folded over about ten times. He pulled out a stop watch and started it. I got out a pencil and started the tests. I finished he first one in about a minute. He wrote my time down. We did that for all the tests. When I finished them for the first time around, he graded them. I got a hundred on most of them. The ones I didn't pass, he have me again, but he told me to ask for help with the question I didn't understand. I took the tests for a third time and passed them all with one hundreds each. We worked on timing for the rest the papers.

* * *

Another Chappy to be read. Has been read. What ever. Thank yous all around. I had something I wanted to write here, but I completely forgot, so yeah. Uh, its 2:30 in the morning, so sorry if this chappy sucks.


	13. Hooking Up and the College Admittance

Tsunade came back. I had my head resting on Itachi's shoulder. I was half asleep from all the practice tests. He _was _asleep. Tsunade shook her head.

"At least you both have clothes on." She said in a hazy voice.

I woke up, curled up facing Itachi. He was curled over me. we were like a human onion. He was still asleep and it was just after midnight. I moved his arm to make myself a bit more comfortable. He woke up.

"What you doing here?" He asked me.

"Sleeping. We fell asleep taking those tests."

"I should go."

"But it's so late. Just stay here. If you feel uncomfortable here on the couch with me, there is a guest room that you could stay in."

"Can I use the guest room?"

"Alright, follow me."

I got up from the couch. He followed me to it. I opened the door and let him in. He looked back at my hurt expression. He sighed and looked up.

"Do you want to stay here with me?"

I smiled, "If you insist."

He got into the bed. I set the alarm and got on the other side. We both were cold and he covered us in the floral blanket. I snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and my back by extension. I kissed the tip of his nose. I curled up to his heart. He kissed the top of my head. We fell back asleep shortly after.

We both woke up about an hour before the alarm went off.

"Morning Itachi." I kissed his lips softly.

"Morning Sekushi." He returned the kiss.

I smiled and got on top of him. My dress was already rolled up from sleep. Sitting on him made it roll up a little bit more. I laid back down on top of him listening to him breath. I felt his pulse quicken. I kissed him, putting my hands on the bed, over his shoulders. He placed his hands on my waist.

I kissed his neck, "Itachi, I want you."

He looked at me, pained, "I want you too, but..."

"If your worried about Tsunade, she won't bother us. It is almost impossible to wake that woman up!"

"It's not that, you're so young, and recovering from what happened."

I kissed him, intertwining our tongues. I reached for my bra. Itachi smacked my hand away. He undid it himself, saying that he bent to my wish. I untied his long hair. He slid his pants down, but not off. I slipped my underwear off. I sat up and pulled my dress over my head. He took off his shirt. He repositioned me. I moaned, his cock pushing its way into my vagina.

"You still sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered as fast as I could.

He nodded and grabbed my hips to led me. He was a very good teacher, I learned fast under him. Over him, rather. I was moaning the whole time, only stopping for air. Itachi had his fair share of moans too though. My boobs bounced the whole time as well, even when he was holding them. Itachi flipped me around about half-way through. He was the one on top. His hair fell around us. The hair that wasn't stuck to the back of his neck by sweat that is.

He kissed my breasts, "I'm going to cum."

I just continued to moan. He cam inside me. He pulled out just before he actually finished cumming. Some of it got on my stomach and pussy. He lay back down next to me.

He put my hair behind my ear and whispered, "I love you, Sekushi Ishi."

I turned to him, "I love you too, Itachi Uchiha."

He smiled and hugged me. He got out of bed. He was walking weird, with a limp. He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He started the shower. He set me inside and got in himself. We just stood there for a few minutes. I hugged him.

"I really do love you. I truly mean it, even if I said twice in the past week or so."

"I know. I love you too, Sekushi."

We got dressed for the test. I got dressed in a nice black pants suit. Itachi pulled out some spare clothes from his car trunk. It was a nice but casual suit. Tsunade had gotten up and made my favorite dish, miso ramen with eggplant seasoning and a box of pocky. She rolled her eyes when she saw Itachi.

"Should have known. You better not break her heart, I'll break your back if you do." Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

Itachi nodded, "I have no intention of ever hurting her."

Itachi nodded away from me, asking her to talk in privacy. She followed him. I just stayed in the kitchen and ate. They came back while I washed my dish. Itachi was smiling and Tsunade was in the just-there-for-the-ride kind of shock. I started to gather my stuff to get ready. Itachi was waiting by his car. I got in and buckled up.

We drove to his collage, where I had never been. I didn't even know what it was called. Several people walked by. About one in every five was in a black sweater vest and had either khaki pants or red plaid goth-like skirts. He explained that freshmen were required to wear the uniforms, but older students could wear whatever they wished. He led me to the main building. He knocked on the door. A woman with black everything but skin answered the door. She sat behind the desk.

"Who is this, Mr. Uchiha? The girl you requested ealry entery for? A Miss Sekushi Ishi?"

"Yes, principal Shizune." Itachi nodded.

She extended her hand to me and I shook it.

"If you pass, Miss Ishi, you shall immediately become Mr. Uchiha's roommate and his responsibility, if you get in trouble, he will too. Because you are in the advanced program, you get a weeks extension on all work. Projects and papers and whatever else. The office will provide all the information you need. Feel free to ask Mr. Uchiha any questions you may have. If he is not able to help, ask either myself or another member of the staff. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I gulped.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Uchiha."

Itachi stood and left. After two hours, I exited the office. I was extremely stoic. I placed my arm around around him in what could be called an innocent way. We walked back to the car. We sat inside it.

"So? How did it go?"


	14. All That Matters

Itachi looked at me, wondering if I passed. He repeated his question.

"So? How did you do?"

I turned to him, smiling, "I passed."

"That's great! Maybe in three years, you can graduate and start your life!"

"Or maybe in two."

"That would be nice, but I really doubt it." He seemed slightly annoyed by my suggestion.

"OK, what is it? You get all annoyed when I talk about leaving school early, and earlier you talked to Tsunade in private."

Itachi kissed me. I of course returned the kiss.

"I can't tell you, not yet. I'm sorry, but when the time comes, it will be worth it. I promise, Sekushi."

He kissed my nose and started the car. He drove back to Tsunade's so I could pack. She wasn't there, but there was a banner and a letter. I went to her room to pack my clothes. Itachi was waiting in the living room. I came back out with my bags. Itachi walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek. He kissed me. I fell down sideways as my knees buckled. He held me while my hand dangled inches from the carpet.

"You never cease to amaze me." I pulled him into another kiss.

We parted slowly, "We best be going."

"Kay, Itachi."

I grabbed my bags. We carried them to the car and put them in the trunk. I had changed while I got my clothes. I was now in a black mini and a red tube wth a dark grey sweater. Unfortunately, my skirt was a bit too short. It bobbed up while I bent over to organize my stuff in the car. Itachi grabbed my ass. He jumped into the car and I followed him. I sat inside the car, wondering what exactly he was planing.

"School's too far. Is here in the car fine? I have blinds to put up." He grabbed them and started to put them up before I answered.

I grabbed his hand and put it under my underwear. He started to rub me with that hand and remove my undies with the other. I crawled over to him once they were off. I unzipped his pants and sat on his lap. He untied my sweater and took my breasts from my top.

I sat on my new bed, having just put my clothes away in bags for next year. I was reading up on the school. Itachi was sitting at one of the two desks in the room. He was studing for a test that he had the next day. I kicked my bed in my 'stripper' shoes. Even I admitted that they were made for strippers, but I loved them too much to get rid of them.

"What's her problem?" Itachi's friends walked in and sat on his bed.

"I thought I saw a spider." I defended.

"Wait, I've seen you before...At Itachi's house...But I thought that you were with his little brother?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, but didn't you see the video?" The sharky one said.

Itachi turned around angrily, "Kisame, don't you ever dare mention that ever again."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, he's the only one here stupid enough to watch videos on the Internet instead of studying. I'm Deidara." The blonde said kindly.

"Sekushi."

"I just thought you were an idiot with a major crush that would die once he nailed you." A bored-looking redhead said.

"Sasori!" Deidara said scandalized.

"Well, it's not a crush, I love her." Itachi turned back to his books.

"Because you haven't nailed her yet."

"Sitting right here! And we have made love." I wanted to add more, but Itachi gave me a warning look.

"Liar." Sasori said.

"Say what you will, we have nothing to prove." Itachi said.

"So you got your little brother's sloppy seconds?" Kisame asked.

"Does no one notice that I'm here?" I asked, sick of being talked about like I wasn't there.

"I see that. And Itachi knows." Deidara said.

"I don't mind that you talk like this, I just mind that you act like I'm not here." I said.

"Well, you have moved up in my book." Sasori said.

"Were you really a virgin when you made love his brother?" Kisame asked.

"Yes."

"Do you really love him like you said?" Sasori asked.

Everyone looked at him, then me, and then Itachi. Itachi looked at only me.

"No. I thought that I did, but I don't. Being so young, its hard to know love, but with Itachi, I think I found it. I really do think that we have love. I know it happened so fast, most probably think it is only rebound, but the time was...is of no matter. With him, all that matters is us."


	15. Talking Things Over

Itachi smiled at my words. I felt my neck and the hickey that was now my only daily reminder of Sasuke. I had taken to covering it up though.

"Very interesting words." Sasori said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That was beautiful!" Deidara mushed.

I looked over at him strangely. I returned my gaze to Itachi.

"Guys, do you think you could leaves us alone?" I kept my eyes on Itachi as I spoke.

They left us. Itachi got up from his seat and crawled into bed with me. I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"I don't want you to think this relationship is just sex."

"I know." I said in a mad rush to get him naked.

"And I would have left you alone tonight, but those words just-"

"Shut the hell up and get wit the sex!"

"Fine, but remember that I do care about you."

I pulled his shirt off roughly over his head. He removed his pants while I slipped off my dress that I put on after our car sex. I did not put on anything other then the dress. I think that if anyone noticed, it was Deidara, and I am pretty sure that he is gay.

We lay there, in my new bed, panting. I turned over to him and held him.

"You know, in all this, I never asked how you feel."

"A bit out of place, but that's just because I should still be in high school for a few more years."

"And, this is probably something I'll regret, but Sasuke?"

"Will always be my first. He was my first boyfriend and lover. If I ever could forgive him, we could only hope to be friends at best. But, you should never leave me alone with him. I may kill him, or I may fuck him to be honest. But my heart lays with you, as does my body and mind. If I did fuck him, it would only be a booty call, or to affect you, on my free, sober, will that is."

"That is both comforting and worrisome."

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't hook up with one of your exes."

"If I ever did, it would probably be Deidara. He was my first guy, as an experiment. But we also connect on mental level."

"So, is he gay or bi?"

"I'm not really sure. He keeps his sex between himself and his partner. But he definitely is experienced, that much is for sure."

"Itachi, say we last until college is over, what would happen between us?"

"I would like to think that we'd get both a job and that we could start a family when we were ready."

"Say that we had a family?"

"In college, I would ask if you wanted to keep it, and I would agree, but I would want to keep it. When it came close to the due date, I would ask if you wanted to drop out to care for the child. If you didn't, then I would. After college, one of us would quit our job to raise the child full time."

"What if I got an abortion?"

"I would be pissed for awhile and might break up, but I would soon come to my senses and get back with you."

"What if I never could have a baby?"

"Then if you wanted, we would adopt. If not, then I would be content in my life with you."

"That is an awful lot of ifs."

"Yeah, but you're asking things that are almost impossible to plan."

"What if I got back with Sasuke for a night? What if I got pregnant by him?"

"If you got back with him, I would probably kill him and leave you. But that is only if we couldn't work it out. If you were going to have his baby and were still with me, I would care for it as though it were my own, but I would probably not be the best of fathers to his child."

"Would you ever cut your hair?"

"No."

"Thank god! I love your hair. Would you ever wear eyeliner?"

"Maybe once, in private, just for you. Why, you like guys in make-up?"

"Sometimes, it just depends."

We talked out other aspects of our relationship. We soon realized that we were a very good match. Maybe not the best, but who is?


	16. Sasuke's Master Plan

I sat in my first college class. I could feel that people wondered why I was there. Some, I noticed, had seen Sasuke's video. They rudely pointed, but the teacher, Miss Konan, told them to stop with a very stern glance. She gave out the assignment and said that have partners. Naturally, Itachi and I were partners, but I felt that ninety-nine percent of the class wanted to be his partner. For the rest of that day, I was scared to leave his side.

By the end of the school day, I had twleve assignments and a major headache. Itachi told me he'd help me out.

"Well duh! But I do appreciate it." I said, seeing his look.

He smiled at me. I gave him a look that said 'study first'.

* * *

Sasuke, during all this, was missing Sekushi. He really regretted what he had done to her and wanted her back. He had made several videos of apology, hoping that she would see them. He soon stopped after a visit from Itachi that made it clear that he was filtering what she saw while online. He was trying to call her, but she never answered and deleted his messages after he left them. He sent her letters that were burned half-way through.

He soon thought of one way that he could at least see her. He would go to the school and visit his brother everyday, hoping to see her. And a school dance was coming up. He would get his brother to chaperon it, and bring Sekushi so he could see her. It could work, if he planned it all very carefully.

One day, his first day to visit, he stood with Shizune to ensure his enternce. Itachi answered the door a crack. He told her to wait a minute and let her in after the minute passed. He glared at Sasuke when he saw him.

"You're little brother is having problems, and he wants you to help. He'll be here allot, and I expect you to help him." She left the room with a glance at me in the corner of the room.

I was sitting on Itachi's bed in very sexy lingerie. It was clear what we had just finished doing. I looked around awkwardly and pulled the blanket over myself.

"There's nothing I haven't seen before." Crap, he said that without thinking.

"You'd be surprised." Itachi said.

"Yup. I pierced my navel."

"So why are you really here? Or rather, what are you hoping to get?" Itachi asked testily.

"Nothing! That hurts you know! Just like seeing you with my girlfriend." He said with cruel irony.

"Ex. You ended it when you posted that video. But, I should be thanking you, if you hadn't done that, I would never have ended up with a real man like Itachi."

"You and every other person."

"I have you know, have only been with her the whole time."

"I come here for comfort and you throw all this in my face?"

I got out of the bed and slapped Sasuke across the face, leaving a bright red hand print.

"You talk like your in pain?! You have not have to endure comments like, 'she's a slut', 'both brothers? what a whore', 'must be nice to have two men', 'nice video, wanna make one with me', or, 'probably a golddigger'."

"Sekushi." Itachi said softly.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry. I didn't think about the repercussions to my actions, the effect to my cause."

"Spare me. You had your chance and blew it." I turned around and started to arrange my dress.

"I know, but I want you to know that I am sorry for what I did and want to ask your forgiveness, though I don't deserve it, now or ever." He turned to leave.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." He said facing the door, "I even made videos to ask you for that."

"You did?"

"Yes." She was eating this up from the palm of his hand!

"Well, I guess that's a start. Now can you please leave?" I asked him kindly.

"Fine, you can go at it like bunnies in heat." He said lightly and left.

* * *

It's 12:30 where I'm at, so this chappy may or may suck. This probably the worst chappy of this story, but the next one should be better! But reviews will make it so, so please?

Yes, I meant to put that second may.


	17. Hot Heaven

Itachi and I did just that, but it was off. Itachi was obviously jealous. I was frazzled by Sasuke's words. We lay down cuddling after sex and talked, like we always do.

"Itachi, don't worry about him."

"Easier said then done." He snorted.

"What exactly is worrying you and why?"

"Like you said, he was your first. I'm just a bit worried that you'll leave me for him. He's more your age, and people will give us crap about our ages. He's still obviously not over you, and I'm concerned that you're not entirely over him."

"Itachi! I love you, not him or anyone else. And plenty of people have a strong connection with their firsts, even years after they split up. But I'm with you now. I would never want to hurt you, as you don't want to hurt me."

I kissed his cheek. He looked at me doubtfully, but trustfully. I hugged him tightly to reassure his uncertainty. He smiled at me, something that both comforted and scared me even now.

"Itachi, I don't ever want to leave you."

"I don't want to leave you either."

The next day the college students had the weekend off. Itachi and I studied for several hours on the first day. We really only stopped because Deidara came by to tell us about a rave he was going to later. He stayed after that and just hung out. When we finally put the books away after about five minutes of Deidara pouting, he led us out of our room. He showed us to the largest mall in town. We both turned and stared at him.

"But I don't have any money." I said crestfallen.

"No, I just brought you here to hang out."

"But the mall? You know I'm not one for socializing when I'm with someone."

"Yeah, but maybe you could get you both a little something, yes?" He whispered into Itachi's ear.

I looked at them suspiciously. I trusted Itachi and thought Deidara wasn't bad, but after what Itachi said, I was on my toes as he was with Sasuke and I. Deidara led us inside to my heaven, Hot Topic. I looked around at all the clothes and everything, wishing I had money. Itachi had slunk off while I looked longingly at a pair of green bondage pants. Deidara appeared next to me. I looked at him.

"What size do you wear?" He asked me.

"Medium, but I like my bondage to be large." I answered without thinking.

"The best size for a girl is what I always say. Just a minute, I have a call." Deidara walked away.

I stared at the pants for another minute or so then continued to look around. When I finished, I looked for either Itachi or Deidara. Deidara was easy to find with his blonde ponytail. I walked over to him. He smiled and we walked to the food court.

"Itachi will be here in a minute."

"Kay. Deidara, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Itachi, why'd you two split up?"

"Not exactly what I was expecting. Itachi and I really just started out as an experimental thing, on his part, but we clicked and started to date for awhile. But at the same time, he was fulfilling his family legacy with the video. I thought it was wrong on all levels, and we got into a fight over it and broke up. He and I stayed close and occasionally, we'll hook up for a night or so when we both are single. But after he made amends, on his own might I add, we did get back together. I really thought that we may get married someday, but he cared too much for that girl he made the video with."

"Did one of you ever purpose?"

"Itachi almost did, but I talked to him about her the night before and we broke up for the last time. He told me that recently."

"Then do you think it won't last between us?" I asked, feeling my eyes moisten.

"No, I know it will last between you two, as long as you fight for it. He really is in love with you, truly and fully."

"I'm just sorry it didn't work out for you. You really seem to like him."

"Yeah, but I accept the paths our lives took. I have faith that I'll meet the right person someday, when I'm supposed to."

"Miss me?" Itachi sat next to me and kissed my head.

"Of course I did!"

"Well, I got you a little gift, but I want you to open it later." He emphasized the last word.

I smiled at him and the the three of us spent the rest of the day just chilling at the food court. We left at five and went our separate ways.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I've had writer's block on all my stories for about a week now. Please review!

The Hot Topic part is true for me, though I only have been to one once.


	18. Unexpected Reunion

Itachi took us back to our dorm. He set his bags down in the closet and started to look for something to wear to the rave.

"Wanna borrow a pair of my pants? I think you'd look so damn hot if you did. Hotter then usual, but that's damn near impossible for you."

"Sure, why not?"

I went to my clothes and searched through them for a black pair with red stitching. I was wearing the same pants but in reverse. I found them and tossed them back to Itachi. He changed into them and I admired his ass.

"Now you have a small taste of what I look at everyday." Itachi chuckled, noticing me.

"I doubt I look that good."

"You're too down on yourself."

I just shrugged. He chuckled one last time and belted my pants. After I grabbed a six pack from our mini fridge, we left to find Deidara and the rave.

He was waiting for us in the parking lot. He told us he'd drive to and from. We shrugged and got in the backseat of his black Cutlass. Once the car started, Itachi was on top of me. Our tongues were intertwined immediately. I reluctantly pushed him off once the car stopped.

Deidara left us to go schmooze. I looked around at all the people. Itachi looked at me with worry.

"Maybe we should just leave."

"No, I need to get over this fear. Obstacle. Whatever." I tightly clenched him nevertheless.

Itachi sat me down and left to get a drink for us. I looked around and noticed that it was not only college students, but kids who went to high school. The very same I had left only a short time ago as a matter of fact. I hoped Sasuke wasn't here, but I had the feeling it would only be a matter of time before I saw him. I kept my fears to myself when Itachi came back.

In hind sight, it really was pointless to go, at first at least. Itachi and I just sat there, getting drunk. We easily could have done that in our room. But several drinks later, I wanted to dance. Itachi wouldn't, so I left to go dance. I was spinning wildly and bumping and grinding. I ended bumping into someone.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry!" My vision focused and Sasuke came into view.

"Sekushi? Are you ok?"

"Your hair looks like a chicken butt!" I laughed.

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy." I countered.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke was actually trying to do the right thing.

"Who? Sasuke, come on, let's get a room." I started to pull on his sleeve.

"Sekush-" I cut him off by kissing him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slowly found their way to my waist. He pushed me into the bathroom, conveniently next to us with an open door. He locked the bathroom and pushed me against the door. He slid my pants and panties over my hips and they fell to the floor with a clink. His pants followed. My left hand gripped the doorknob. My right was holding Sasuke's hip. He pushed himself into me. I let out a lustful moan. He kissed me again and swallowed the rest of my moans. My eyes started to water from pleasure. We fell to the floor after we finished.

I cuddled up to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, my legs across his legs. My head rested under his. "I love you," I whispered and fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed. It was dark out and Itachi was staring holes through me. I sat up and held my head.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"That's what I'd like to know." Itachi was furious. I must have done something awful.

"Where'd you find me?" I knew enough to know that I was not here when I fell asleep.

"In the bathroom. With Sasuke. Pant-less."

"What? That's impossible."

"Apparently its not. Sasuke grabbed his pants and sprinted from the room when I found you."

"...When'd you find us?"

"After the rave ended. I thought you might have left already because Deidara was also gone. I was going to come here, but I had to piss first. The bathroom door was locked and had been all night. I kicked the door open and saw the both of you."

"Itachi, I'm so sorry, I have no clue what happened. But it is fairly obvious, I was drunk, found Sasuke, forgot we had broken up, hooked up, and fell asleep. I feel so wrong."

"Well, you seem to be telling the truth, and I can tell that you feel badly. I guess, I forgive you. But it will be harder to trust you with liquor. From now on, you're to be sober." He loved her so much, he forgave her against his better judgement.


	19. Accident

Days had passed since my drunken mistake. But as they passed, memories of what happened grew and returned. I tried to ignore it at first, but it just gnawed away at me. I finally told Itachi. Or at least, I was planing on it. But the very same night I planed to tell him, he surprised me with a romantic dinner. After dinner, which was ribs, he took me dancing. He spun me around, and after he stopped, he handed me a tiny box. I immediately knew what was coming next. He grabbed my hand and bent on one knee.

"I wasn't planning on doing this until after college, but, nothing ever goes as planned. Sekushi, will you marry me?"

"What? No, I need to tell you something first. Itachi, when I slept with Sasuke, right before I fell asleep, I told him that I love him."

"Do you?" He stood up.

"I don't know."

He threw the ring at me and walked away. That's what played out in my mind. But what really happened was different.

"I wasn't planning on doing this until after college, but nothing ever goes as planned. Sekushi, will you marry me?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course, nothing would make me happier!" I jumped on top of him and kissed him.

He sat up, with me still clinging to him, and got the box which had been flung when I pounced him. He pocketed the box and stood up, holding me bridal style. He carried me back to the car. We spoke about wedding details while he drove.

"So, big wedding or small wedding?" He asked.

I looked out the window, "Small."

"Family and friends?"

"You mean exes, don't you?"

"Good point."

"I'm fine with Deidara, he's a pretty good guy."

"Well, Sasuke is family. I guess he can come, as long as he doesn't have anything to do with the bride."

"But he will! He's going to be my brother. In-law. But whatever, cause I have the man I love." I turned from the window and smiled at him.

He chuckled, "I know what you mean. I'm glad my life turned out the way did. I got you meet you."

"Me too. We had a strange story don't we? I mean I was the new girl who got dragged to your house, by Naruto of all people. I fell into your arms when we first met. I liked your brother and yet you helped me. He put me into your arms once again. He used me, and you pieced me back together. You helped me further myself, and you love me. Now we're engaged. It's like one twisted, perfect fairytale." I started to cry happily.

"Yeah, and the sex isn't bad either."

"Don't joke!" I mock scolded.

He smiled and for the first time, it didn't bother me in any way at all. But just as I returned the smile, my head banged into the windshield. I saw a flash of white, then blackness.

White popped in dazzling shades before my eyes. "Am I dead?" I asked. Nothing answered. I felt intense pressure on my chest. Air rushed into my mouth. My eyes fluttered and black shapes crowded over my eyes.

"She's awake." A woman said foggily.

"Itachi...Where...?" That was all I could manage.

"He's still unconscious." The same woman kindly said, her voice clearer this time.

I smiled and fell back into the white world I had just left.

I woke up again, but I could see clearly now. My arms were covered in IVs, my body in bandages. I looked over and saw Itachi in the bed next to me. He was covered in bandages, IVs, and other medical equipment. His heart rate was normal, thankfully, and so were his organs. He was alive, and that's all that matters.

A day later, I got to leave, in Sasuke's care. Dammit. Itachi had yet to wake up. Sasuke was unimaginably pissed when he picked me up. Not because he had to pick me up, because the accident was Itachi's fault, in his eyes any way. The accident was really the other driver's fault. But they were arrested on the spot because of several warrants from what I overheard.

Sasuke sat me on his couch as I was too weak to walk. He sat next to me.

"I should have took you with me after that rave. Then this would never have happened to you."

"Sasuke-"

"There's no need to say it. I know, and I return your feelings."

"No, what I was going to say was that I thank you, but I'd rather not stay here with you. The rave was a mistake."

"How can you say that?! We made love and you told me that you love me." He said in extreme outrage.

"No, we fucked, as it meant nothing, and the 'I love you' was a mixture of beer and thinking you Itachi. I tore myself up, keeping that from him, but the accident made me realize the truth."

"If you felt so bad, why didn't you tell hm?" He sneered.

"I was going to the night of the accident, but he planned such a romantic date, and then he proposed to me. I wanted to tell him, but the proposal stopped me. It he knew, he'd leave me for sure and would never take me back. I love him!"

Sasuke grabbed my face in his hand. He was squeezing my cheeks tightly making lips pucker. He slapped a deep kiss on me.

* * *

Oh snap! That can't be too good. Wonder what'll happen next time? Review and you'll find out out faster. Will she bend to her old flame? Or is she going to stay loyal? What will Sasuke do? Find out next time!


	20. Sorry!

Author's Note:

* * *

I wanted to write and update this chappy, but things got in my way. I went to a friend's house and barrowed a game that I have to beat in three days, I rewrote the chappy, and have other things yet to be finished. I am so sorry!


	21. Sekushi's Final Choice

I slowly tore my head away.

"Why the delay?" He rubbed his lips, trying to make me want more.

I could only bite my lower lip. He grinned and reached back toward the stuff the hospital gave him. He pulled out a file and handed it to me. I looked worriedly at him before reading it. I reached a particular item and started to sweat. I handed him the folder and shook my head.

"Not a word."

"Fine, I won't say anything."

I gave him a small smile. He waved it down.

"Sasuke, how's Naruto?"

"Good, but his girlfriend keeps trying to get into my pants."

"Who's his girlfriend?"

Sakura, but she's just trying to get me."

"That slut!"

"Jealous? Well, you have nothing to worry about. I am completely devoted to you."

I rolled my eyes, "I meant that she's doing that to Naruto! I could care less about your love life."

"Liar. Aside from the car accident and getting engaged to my brother, how have you been?"

"Fine. My classes have been a challenge, but I have help. And if I do well in class..." I grinned pervertedly at the memories, "I get rewarded."

"Any fights?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"One or two, but we have made up from all of them."

"Sekushi, I want to ask you something. Say we didn't break up, would it be me in his place?"

"What do you mean?" I was pretty sure I knew what he was saying.

"Would I be the one starting a family with you?"

"Yes. Maybe. Probably. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy myself with Itachi when Neji put us together. But, I do...did love you."

"But that's the problem. You did love me, and I still love you."

"You what?! You put me through hell, and you still have the nerve to tell me that you love me?"

Sasuke kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back with my hands on his shoulders.

"Sasuke..." I muttered his name with my eyes still closed.

"I know, you can't do this."

"Well no, but that's not what I was going to say."

"Then what is it?"

"You were right. I do still love you. That rave was not a mistake, it was fate leading me back to you."

"What about Itachi?" It was obvious Sasuke didn't care about his older brother.

"If he loves me like he says he does, he'll understand."

"Hmph, you give him too much credit."

"Sasuke, promise me that if I do give up Itachi to be with you, you'll stay with me and won't break my heart again."

"I promise with my life."

I smiled and kissed Sasuke again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Itachi yelled.

I turned around and saw Deidara pushing Itachi inside the house in a wheelchair.

"Itachi, I didn't mean for you to find out like this!" I started to cry.

"Save it. Here I thought I'd come home to a loving, loyal fiance, and yet I see a whore whom I've protected and forgiven time and time again."

"Itachi, I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? Sorry for what I wonder?"

"For lying to you. For everything."

"So that's it?"

"Yes. Itachi, I love Sasuke and want him."

"Then take him. Deidara, lets go."

Deidara nodded, looked sadly at me, and rolled Itachi away. I turned to Sasuke and cried mournfully in his arms. He held me tightly and comforted me.

* * *

Damn. Poor Itachi! Sorry for the short chappy! Please review, yes!


	22. The End and A New Beginning

One year had passed since that day.

Sasuke and I were still together. I had dropped out of college, not because of Itachi, but because of what was on that hospital list. What had been inside me for nine months. What had been born and was a very real living reminder of my time with Itachi and without Sasuke. But even with such pain, I loved my twins more then anything. My girl from Sasuke, Hanamo, and my boy from Itachi, Amon.

Itachi and I, believe it or not, stayed friends, if only for the sake of Amon. He and Deidara had gotten married a week before Amon's birth. We all stayed together at the Uchiha estate, unless we were fighting. Sasuke and I got engaged the day of my twin's birth. Overall, it was the like Moore/Kutcher/Willis thing.

* * *

The End

Sorry if this let you down. Like so much of my work, it took me by surprise, beginning to end. Please review, and thank you very much for reading this fic!


End file.
